Savannah Szantyr
'Early Life' When Savannah was three years old, all that she wanted to be was a professional wrestler. She started training to become one when she was sixteen years old. 'Wrestling Career' On December 2, 2007 at the TNA PPV Turning Point, Savannah made her debut as a member of the team 'Velvet Love Entertainment' (with Velvet Sky and Angelina Love -- later changed to The Beautiful People), where her, Velvet and Angelina defeated ODB and Roxxi Laveaux on a three on two handicap match, and also assisted Gail Kim in her match against Awesome Kong. Savannah made her in-ring debut on March 13, 2008 episode of Impact! where she defeated Roxxi, then attacked her after the match, and then was joined by Velvet and Angelina. Later in the match, the three Knockouts went and attacked Gail Kim, thus becoming heels. At Lockdown, Savannah participated in the first ever "Queen of the Cage" match, which Roxxi won by pinning Savannah in the cage. On July 17 episode of Impact! Savannah won a Knockouts Battle Royal for number one contendership for the Knockout Championship, but lost the title match the following week as well as two more title matches following to the then-champion Taylor Wilde. Savannah (as well as the Beautiful People) had started to associate with Cute Kip, who was later known as their "fashionist". On Bound for Glory IV, Savannah, Velvet and Angelina and Cute Kip were defeated by ODB, Rhaka Khan, Roxxi and Rhino. In March of 2009, Cute Kip was "fired" from the stable, and Madison Rayne was brought into the group. Savannah was the one "chosen" to be in Angelina's corner when Angelina defeated Kong and Wilde to capture the Knockout's Championship at Lockdown. Savannah was also in Angelina's corner at Slammiversary where she'd helped Angelina defeat Casey Varon by spraying hairspray in her eyes. At Hard Justice, Savannah, Angelina and Velvet were in a three on two handicap match against ODB and Cody Deaner and were defeated by Cody pinning Savannah, causing Angelina to lose the Knockouts Champonship to ODB.. After that loss and after kicking Madison Rayne out of The Beautiful People, the trio were entered into the tournament to determine the champions for the new TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships. At the last of the four quarter final matches, it pitted The Beautiful People (with Savannah and Velvet in the match with Angelina in their corner) against Madison and her mystery partner, later to be revealed as Roxxi. Despite that, Savannah and Velvet went on to the semi finals after winning the match. Savannah and Velvet advanced to the semi finals by defeating Tara and Casey after Madison intefered with the match. After the match, Madison apologized to Savannah and Velvet, which had allowed Madison to be back in the Beautiful People. At No Surrender, Savannah and Velvet were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Sarita and Taylor Wilde. On October 1, Savannah, Velvet and Madison were joined by the new Knockout Lacey Von Erich who was the replacement for Angelina Love who had been released from her TNA contract due to visa issues a couple of weeks ago. On January 14, 2010, Savannah would engage in a rivarly with Angelina Love as Angelina had returned to TNA, but instead of re-joining the Beautiful People, she would attack them. On March 8 episode of Impact!, Savannah and Madison would win against the teams of Angelina and Tara an Sarita and Taylor Wilde to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships, after interference from Daffney. Because of that win, all four members of the Beautiful People will defend the titles until the Freebird rule. On April 5, Savannah was one of the four winners of the first LockBox Showdown Elimination Tag Match. The box that Savannah opened was a contract that had allowed Savannah to challenge anyone of her choosing regardless of the stipulation. So, Savannah chosed to face the new Knockout Champion Angelina in a Leather and Lace match. With Savannah and Velvet scheduled to recieve a shot at the Knockouts Championship at Lockdown, the Beautiful People had turned the match into a four-on-one beatdown in order to soften Angelina up for the PPV the following Sunday. At the PPV, Savannah and Velvet defeated Angelina and Tara, with Savannah becoming the new Knockouts Champion. During the summer of 2010, Savannah had focused more on her single's competition, where she was scheduled for a match against Taylor Roode, but lost the match via DQ due to inteference from Madison Rayne and the mysterious biker who had been messing with Velvet. The following week, Savannah had lost the Knockouts Championship to Madison. On August 12 episode of Impact!, Savannah and Velvet turned face as they'd attacked the biker woman during Madison's title match with Angelina, causing a distraction which had cost Madison the Knockout,s Championship. On August 19 episode of Impact, Savannah and Velvet had reuinited with Angelina, with Savannah and Velvet accompanying Angelina to the ring and helping her successfully defend the Knockouts Championship against Madison, who had the biker woman in her corner. After the match, the trio was beaten down by Madison and the mysterious biker woman. On the September 2 episode of Impact, it was revealed that the mysterious biker woman was Tara and her, Madison and Brooke had defeated Savannah, Velvet and Angelina. Lacey would later join Savannah, Velvet and Angelina, but Lacey would leave the organization on November 11. After that, Savannah was trying to 'climb up the ladder' and tried to get the Knockouts Championship, but failed on so many attempts. On The July 14, 2011 edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah was in a one on one match with Sarah of Mexican America. After winning the match she was attacked by Sarah, Sarita, Rosita and Dawn until Fortune's Zoey Styles ran down and saved her thus forming a tag team with her. On the July 21, 2011 episode of Impact Wrestling, Savannah and Zoey had defeated Mexican America (Sarita and Rosita) to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships. On August 7 at Hardcore Justice, Savannah and Zoey had defeated Mexican America in a rematch. When Karen became Knockouts VP She has targeted Savannah, Velvet and Zoey the most but her and Zoey have been outspoken about it and even attacking Karen, Madison and Brooke. On the November 3rd Edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah and Zoey retained their titles with the help of Taylor Roode (Before Taylor turned heel later that night) On December 1st Savannah, along with Zoey and Traci Brooks had offered help from Alison Bernier to take down Karen Jarrett, Gail, Madison and Brooke. Later in the night, the four of them attacked Karen and their girls in the parking lot. On the December 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah defeated Brooke in a one on one match. After the match she and Zoey approached her and told her she doesn't have to put up with Karen's crap. Brooke just told them to go away and they did. At Final Resoultion Savannah and Zoey had to defend their titles against Madison and Gail which they won after Brooke On the February 2, 2012 edition of Impact Wrestling, Savannah (along with Zoey) were approached by AJ Styles and Kassandra Borden who had asked the two Knockouts to be their tag team partners for Against All Odds which they accepted. Later, Savannah and Zoey had accompanied Kassandra to ringside for her match against Robbie E which Kassandra won.made a face turn and took down Madison. On the February 8th Edition of Xplosion Savannah and Zoey put up the Knockouts Tag Team Championships against Blair Covell and Makayla Bernier which they won when Savannah pinned Blair. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah and Zoey lost the tag team titles to Eric Young and Jessica Cox. On the March 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah and Zoey were awarded back the Knockout titles. 'Personal Life' Savannah is the sister of Velvet Sky which the two are greatly close to to each other. It was confirmed on Savannah's Twitter account on January 1 that her and her boyfriend Alex Shelley had gotten engaged. No wedding date has been said as of now. Sibling(s): Velvet Sky (Sister) 'Finisher(s)' Solo *Ugly Mark (Spike DDT) *Ugly Meter (Off the turnbuckle hurricarana) Tag team *Let The Pigeons Loose (Double Enziguri Kick) (With Zoey) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Beautiful People (From December 2, 2007 to July 21, 2011) *Savannah and Velvet *Savannah and Zoey 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Savannah Sky 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Velvet Sky (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Angelina Love (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Madison Rayne (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Zoey Jones 'Manager(s)' *Velvet Sky (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Angelina Love (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Madison Rayne (when involved in the Beautiful People) *Zoey Jones 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 Time TNA Knockout Champion *4 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion (With Velvet 1, TBP 1 and Zoey Jones 2) (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver (Theme Song when with the Beautiful People or Velvet) *Whoh Is Me by Down With Webster (Singles Theme) *Lights (Bassnectar Remix) by Ellie Goulding (Used when Teaming with Zoey) 'Twitter Account' Savannah's twitter account is @SavannahSkyTNA. She posts Photos of herself as well as talking to her friends and fans on there. Category:Wrestling OC's